


Problems

by vibespiders



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin Lance (Voltron), Clone Shiro (Voltron) - Freeform, Hance (Voltron) - Freeform, Hance - Freeform, Heith (Voltron), Heith - Freeform, Klance (Voltron) - Freeform, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, M/M, Other, Pidgance (Voltron), Ryou Shirogane (Voltron), Ryou is Kuron (Voltron), clone shiro - Freeform, klance, pidgance, traitor au, traitor au (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibespiders/pseuds/vibespiders
Summary: This is about Keith betraying team Voltron for no reason and leaving them for good and focus on finding his parents. Almost got beaten to death by Keith, Lance is the new successor as the Black Lion's pilot and lead Voltron and create more peace throughout the universe.Shiro from season 1 & season 2 is still lost and they still have to find him but Kuron's new name was given by Keith and named him Ryou Shirogane.





	1. Were not the same

Lance kneels down while feeling every punch from Keith into the face. Keith stopped for a moment and stares at Lance's eyes shine at him and then continuously beating him to a pulp. Keith didn't had a reason to fight Lance in the first place. He felt mad because that Lance would leave him alone about being the leader. Lance could feel the blood gushing out from his nose and pain everywhere like Keith broke almost all of his bones. He struggles to take out his bayard activated from the lights of his right leg and decides to shoot Keith in the leg with his bayard Keith gave him as the new Red Lion's pilot.

Keith screams out from the pain of Lance's bayard shot through his armor and leg. Keith looks at Lance's bayard. Somehow it was different from before, it was a small pistol, "you! Why did you do that!" 

Lance saw the lust in Keith's eyes almost like he want to kill someone. He runs up to Lance and pressed his foot onto his right wrist and dropping his bayard. He grabbed a piece of Lance's hair and tugs it toward him. Keith release his katar and put it up against Lance's neck and began to slice his neck. Then they heard footsteps, it was the other paladins saving Lance from Keith.

Pidge came forward and point her bayard at Keith, "why are you doing this Keith! Why are you leaving us?" 

"I have no reason too do that!" Keith drops his bayard beside Lance and kicks Lance in the face. Keith rushes to the pods and drives it out of the castle quickly. 

"Lance!" Pidge said. Everyone came to Lance's side and noticed that he is not looking too good.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Hunk asked. 

"He's been hurt badly," Allura said, "we need to bring him to the healing unit as fast a possible or he won't make it." 

"Okay," Pidge said, "Hunk bring something that will help Lance over to the infirmary. Coran and Ryou make the healing pod for Lance!" 

 

* * *

 

Lance start to open his eyes and saw flashes of blood splatter across the healing pods. He still thinks about that time with Keith. Lance looks around the room and saw nobody here. Lance pressed a button beside him and release him from the pod. "Hello? Anybody? Pidge? Hunk? Ryou? Allura? Coran?" He yelled at much as he could but nobody can hear him. 

Suddenly the lights turned off, Lance looks around and frighten about the last time light shutting off on him. He heard footsteps coming towards him and it's Keith, "what do you want?" 

Keith's face is in darkness, "so you want to be leader so badly and you want me to die?" 

"I didn't mean that Keith. I've told you already that nobody could replace Shiro." 

"Then why do you still have mixed feelings about that day," Keith shows his face at Lance and he looked a like a zombie. 

 

***

Lance wakes up in the pod again with all of his friends starting at him and the door opens and falls on top of Hunk, "hey guys..." 

"You're alright!" Pidge said as tears flow from her eyes. 

"Of course I am. How long...?" 

"You've been asleep for like about four months?" Allura said, "how are you feeling?" 

"Well for one thing. I have to try and walk again. All that...I should be fine," Lance said as he looks at everyone in silence, "is there something wrong?" 

"No nothing," Ryou said, "Keith betrayed us for no reason and we don't have a new leader anymore. You're usually second in line to the newest successor to leading this team, Lance." 

"I can try to pilot the Black Lion but I'll have to train myself," Lance said, "any news on finding Keith?" 

"No nothing," Ryou said, "other than that a few planets to be saved from the Galra with would help us in our fight but were okay for now in the war." 

"Okay, thanks." Lance said, "I need to get some rest in a bed. Everyone has to stay out. Pidge come with me and my kit." 

"I'll give you a hand to walk back," Pidge said. 

 

***

"Four month huh? That is a long time you know." Lance said as he sat in his chair, "I was thinking of growing out my hair once we started saving the universe but I don't think a mullet is not cool to me anymore and I like for you to cut it for me a bit shorter." 

Pidge puts on a material around his neck and drying the wet clean hair, "well...I don't think it's a really good look on you." 

"You think?" 

"Yeah," Pidge said, "how short you want it to be?" 

"About a few inches? Like a year ago where we first met." 

"Okay...I could never forget about that." 

"I mean...why do I need to look like Keith? I mean were not the same." 

"Well you're not wrong about that?" 

"How so?" 

"Look we been together for almost two years already Lance. You're turning twenty in like the next six months." 

"Six months, huh?" Lance said, "time really does fly by so quickly." 

"Yeah and we decided that we'll protect the universe and still never see our families again." 

"I wish we could go there. Back home but a job is a job and my family doesn't need to know that I'm risking my whole life to protect millions of civilizations on different planets." Lance said as he watches Pidge through the mirror and snipping off bits of his hair and level to each side of his hair in perfect, "you don't have to be that perfect, Pidge."

"I know but like Shiro and Keith..." Pidge takes off the barber neck cape from Lance's neck and brush off the hair and from the chair. 

"Am I going to disappear like them?" Lance said, "...I've told you from the beginning...It may happen but I'll never betray you." 

"You sure." 

"Yes," Lance takes out the broom from the hallway and pushes his hair to the incinerator garbage of his room he sits back at his bed.

"Last time you got hurt by Keith. You almost stopped breathing and I got worried that you wouldn't make it, " Pidge said, "you've always protecting me but I can't really protect you. I know your feelings towards Keith is..."

"He never exists in my life anymore..."

"Okay...I'll leave you for a while but I'll come back in a few hours to help you walk a bit better."

"See you around Pidge," Lance said as she start to leave his room, "also thank you for caring and this new haircut."

Pidge smiles at Lance, "anytime, Lance..."  

 

 


	2. I am a sinner, you are a saint

Lance practices walking with Pidge from one side of the main hall to the stairs. She has her hand a small distance from Lance's back in case he's about to fall back. Half through the session, Lance starts to run to the stairs as quickly as possible and then suddenly collapse onto his knees, "Lance!" 

Pidge runs up to Lance and grabs his hand and back and sit on the stairs, "I'm alright."

"You can't push yourself too hard Lance." 

"I know that. It's just I want to be better than that mullet head." 

"Hey guys," Hunk said came in with a plastic bag, "guess what Ryou and I found." 

"What?" Lance said, "what is it?" 

"Freezies!" 

"Sweet!" 

"I know right!" Hunk took out a freezie and snaps it in half and gave one have to Lance, "here!" 

"Thanks Hunk," Lance takes the cold freezie and bites on the plastic to push out the ice into his mouth. Lance felt the cool sensation of the ice and flavour in his mouth, "oh cold." 

"So how was the session?" Ryou asks. 

"Well it's slow but were doing it," Pidge says as she took a freezie from Hunk, "but he at least cleaned up his hair clippings in his room but I had to watch him just in case he collapse like this."

"Okay, just keep doing as best as you can so he can pilot the Black Lion." Ryou said, "Hunk come on we have to meet up with Allura about the new mission." 

Ryou and Hunk went upstairs and they were talking to each other to another room. Lance looks at Pidge, "the new Black Lion's pilot?"

"Yeah, Ryou starting training with the Red Lion for the last few months when you're sleeping in the pod but you..." 

"Me?" 

"You're wounds were healed but you're still sleeping. We brought you to the Black Lion and..." 

"What's wrong?' 

"It reacted to you to be its new pilot." 

"So I am the new successor then but I don't know how am I able to pilot it." 

"Everything is on your shoulder now after Keith left the crew," Pidge said.

"Yeah, that is what I've always worried about," Lance said.

"What is?" 

"Never mind," Lance said, "can you help me walk to the Black Lion?" 

"Not today, Lance. You need to rest for a bit until you get all of your strength back." 

"Alright."

* * *

** *2 Months Later* **

"Okay then are you ready?" Ryou said. 

"I want to do it for my team and for the universe, " Lance said, "I've trained so hard for this." 

Ryou hands over the black bayard to Lance, "if Shiro was still around, he would've taken this and still be the Black Lion's pilot. We still trying to find him and Matt is there finding him right at this moment. However, I'm not sure if the lion would respond to him." 

"I know how you feel. You have the same memories as the original Shiro but I want you continue to live as a different person like Keith said to you." 

"I know and I'll try my best but you need to do this and pilot the Black Lion." 

"Thanks for taking my place, man." 

"Well actually I can pilot both Red and Blue Lions now." 

"What? Already?" 

"Allura is not able to pilot the Red Lion so I let her to have it because it's her dream to pilot her father's lion. It just seems fair to her that she would continue her father's legacy." 

"Hmm that's nice. I'm happy about that." 

"But you need to practice bonding your lion." Ryou said, "think about a plan so we don't have to get in Lotor's way for you train yourself." 

"Okay, tell me later with Coran." 

"Yeah, I'll make sure of it." 

"Thanks Ryou." 

"I'll see you later, Lance." Ryou left the room while Lance looks at the Black Lion. 

Lance went inside the lion and sit in the purple sit. He looks at the controls and flashes of blood splatter all over his vision, "what the hell is this?" Lance touches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes and quickly opens them and everything went back to normal. "Why do I keep seeing this vision?" Lance looks around and touches the control and grabs onto the bar and wraps around it. "I want to do this and..." 

"What is the whole point in this?" Lance could hear Keith's voice.

"What?" 

"You are never good enough to fly the Black Lion like Shiro does. So why you trying to pilot it." 

"Shut up." 

"I can punch some sense into you until you get it. You can never do it." 

"Shut the hell up!" 

"Then what do you want to do once you find me again?" 

"I want to kick your ass," Lance looks up and mad and hear the Black Lion begin activated. Lance becomes surprised that the Black Lion finally respond to him, "oh my god! This is so cool! I'm doing it!" Lance laugh with so much excitement, "haha, I did it!"

Lance sets down the Lion and it brought down it's head to the ground and opens it. Lance takes off his helmet and runs down the stairs and saw everyone waiting there for him, "you did it. You did it!" Hunk said.

Lance runs up to Pidge and lifts her up and hugs her and spins her around, "I did Pidge! Thank you so much!" 

Pidge starts to smiles, "okay, okay put me down then!"

"Congratulations, Lance," Ryou said.

"Good job," Matt said.

"Matt you came too?" 

"Well yeah, I found new things about Shiro's whereabouts. Other than that, we are going to save him." 


	3. Stage the Great Escape

"Why are you leaving the team, Keith?" Lance said. 

Keith turns away from him, "if you would've known then you know why I can't do it anymore. You have to lead now!" 

"Mullet! What the hell you're talking about? You're not making any sense?" 

"You don't remember why I made you the new successor?" 

"Why?" Lance saw a visions of blood all around him. He holds his head up and covers his ears, "what the hell you've done to me." 

"We are both connected to the Black Lion so we can have this conversation here but what Shiro told me that this world if you die here. Your body dies as well." 

"Are you going to kill me here?" 

"No! That is no reason to kill you here when your body can never recover from that beating." 

"You!" 

"The Black Lion show us a vision of the future." 

"The why did you leave then?" 

"If I stay on the team, you'll be dead." Keith said, "if I stayed a little longer, you'll be dead. I left and I prolong your life further than what the Black Lion predicted but you're at time limit. Someday, you'll die young and it will be my fault. So I have to stay far away from you to let you live."

"Then why make me the new successor to the Black Lion's pilot? You know that I would mess up!"

"I made you the Black Lion's pilot because I want to live it out your dream of becoming leader before your death." 

"Then how should I prevent it when you know that were gonna meet again." 

"I'm not sure yet!" Keith said, "but I'm gonna make you forget about this."

 

* * *

 

 

Lance suddenly woke up and looks around the room and found notes left from Pidge. "Coffee and breakfast is at the kitchen and made already. You just have to heat it up." 

"Hmm, that girl..." Lance said.

Lance went downstair to the kitchen as saw the plate with another note, "meet you at the training deck after you're done eating." 

"Hey Hunk, are you not getting up yet?" 

"Well I'm with the mice and fixing up the ship at least." 

"Okay, I'll meet you at the training deck." 

"Okay Lance, I'll see you in like twenty minutes." 

Lance turns off the intercom and sat down at the counter and ate his breakfast and the vision started up again. Lance ignores it and keeps on eating until it went away on its own, "That dream that I had of Keith. I don't know what happen. Dreams are always like that. It flashes in your mind for a second and it disappears. Urg...why am I thinking about him anyways when I'm kicking his ass for leaving us." 

 

***

"So do you still miss Keith, princess?" Ryou asks standing next to Matt.

"My relationship with Keith won't change," Allura said, "I love him but I will not left my feelings about him until I found answer." 

"Okay, if Keith tries to attack us again then you have yo make your decision to protect him or not." Ryou said, "Matt and I are still trying to find Shiro at this moment. Pidge is upstairs finding the location of him." 

"Okay you two," Allura said, "I'll see you at the trainning deck with Pidge and Hunk." 

"See you later, Allura!" Matt said as he and Ryou started to walk to the trainning deck together. 

Allura heard the door closes behind her and she quickly went down to the hanger of the Red Lion. She looks at the lion, "I want to believe it Red. That Keith never betrayed us. I promised everyone that I'll prove Lance and the other that he never did." Allura went inside the lion and sat down in the seat and touch the controls, "I know that, Red. I still love him but I can't let my feelings get to me. I miss him. I really do." 

 

* * *

 

 

"You doing alright, Allura?" Lance asks after the end of the training session.

"Yes, Keith's actions maybe disheartening to us but we must continue peace throughout the universe and our fight against the Galra."

"Yeah, I realized that I'll be nineteen in the next few months on earth and I've never contacted my family for like two years already."

"Do you want to go back there?" Allura asks. 

"I do but we got a job to do and protecting the universe and also I know that Galra cannot take over Earth of the solar system because they know what were are capable of. Our very existence is too strong and take people down so quickly."

"I can see that is the case from all of you guys."

"So you've noticed."

"Yes,the reason why Zarkon lost that time. Your people have to most powerful thing in the universe that the Galra doesn't have...Humanity..." 

"I agree with you too, Allura. Everyone in this universe has it but they don't realized it yet. With Voltron, I understand now that the hope we bring to these people. Were giving them what our humanity really means to me and my team." 

"That is how a true pilot of the Black Lion thinks about everyday, Lance." 

"Man, being the new leader is tough." 

"haha," Allura chuckles, "it's just a phase but I know that you'll get used to it." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I make bayards as if they turn off if their personality becomes different than the lions'. Everyone can use a bayard but bayards change shape to the owner's desire. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ryou Shirogane is actually Takashi's younger brother from the original "beast king go lion" series. The US version of the show make the two characters together to sensor out deaths in the series because Takashi died at the end of episode 4. 
> 
> So do not bugged me again about his name should be Kuron or something. His name is Ryou Shirogane.


End file.
